More then just friends
by heavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: "You wanted to tell me that we have to stop because you are leaving soon and you can t get attached too much. Well bad news cupcake, too late for that, because I..." Carmilla(web series) Carmilla karnstein, laura hollis


It was graduation day, and after the ceremony on Silas was finally over, Laura walked back to her dorm room, intent on packing the rest of her stuff, before going on a road trip with the _GingerSquad_, as LaF named the three readheads. They planed this trip for weeks, and Laura was really excited about it, but she wasn´t as excited about leaving all this behind once they came back.

She was halfway done packing as the door behind her opened and her roommate walked in.

"Well look what the cat finally dragged in." Laura didn´t even bother to look back at her roommate as the later ignored Lauras sarcasm and plopped herself onto her already empty bed.

"Don`t start Laura."

At the mention of her name Laura finally turned around, siting on her own bed and facing Carmilla. She hasn´t seen her in a few days, and right now, when she was taking in her features, she looked tired and pale. Well, paler then usual.

"What the hell happened to you?"

The last time Laura saw Carmilla was after she finally sat her down in their room, about to discuss Carmillas odd behaviour in the last few weeks.

Both of them were aware of each others flirting and the innocent touches they shared over the time they have spent as roommates, but neither did anything more then that.

School was coming to an end, and Laura wanted to see if there is anything more to this, then just them being friends. She wanted to talk about it long ago, but every time she made a move on Carmilla, trying to figure things out, Carmilla runs off into the night.

Last time she tried, she didnt get an answer, just Carmilla pushing her away further and once again runing away. She didn´t call her, she didnt text her, there was no sign of her even being alive.

Laura worried her mind off, prepared to run after her the next day, but Laf stopped her, convincing her that Carmilla is fine, she only needed some time alone.

After Laf insured her that she was alive and well, Laura went from being worried to being furious at the stupid roommate of hers.

_How dare she walk out on me like that? I am not the only one in this relationship. Well...not relationship, but...whatever. Stupid atractive roommate! Ugh!_

"Like you care." Carmilla straightened her back and puffed, looking down at her own feet, rather then catching Lauras questioning eyes.

"Of course I care, you idiot." Laura stood up, and slowly walked over to Carmillas bed, siting down next to her. She missed how close they used to get without any words, she missed the way those dark eyes glistened when she was looking at her.

"Do you wanna tell me whats been going on with you?"

Laura nudged her with her elbow, but Carmilla still sat there, motionless, and it didn´t seem like she was going to speak any time soon. Laura decided to give her some time, and just sat next to her, until Carmilla finally spoke out.

"You are leaving soon."

Lauras eyes searched the clock near her bed, noticing she actually had a bit more time before she had to go to and find Laf and Perry that said they would be waiting in their room before their trip.

"I have a bit more time left."

"I mean, you are leaving Silas." Carmilla eyed Laura, slowly turning her head to the side and leting her eyes memorize the tiny girls face into her mind.

"Well, we all are leaving it. We graduated, and now its time to move on into the big adventures full world. Isn´t that how it goes?"

"Maybe I don´t want you to." If Laura were sitting anywhere else right now, she wouldnt have heard those sillent words, that came out barely as a whisper. She turned around on her spot, now fully facing Carmilla and those sad dark eyes that were still too shy to look directly into Laura.

"Carmilla, why did you keep runing off every time I tried to talk to you in the past few weeks?"

Carmilla knew this might be the last time she will see Laura, that she will be able to honestly talk to her, and she knew she couldn´t keep runing away from her. Not this time.

"Beacuse I can´t stop doing this."

"Stop doing what?

"This," Carmilla ponited to herself and then Laura. " whatever this is between us, I can´t stop doing it. I can´t do what you want me to do. I can´t pretend."

"Wait. What is it that you think I want you to do?" Laura was confused at this point, she was getting nervous and if Carmilla kept talking like this, she would get a headache sooner or later from it.

"You wanted to talk to me, tell me we have to stop with the looks, and the touches, and...I can´t. You wanted to tell me that we have to stop because you are leaving soon and you can´t get attached too much. Well bad news cupcake, too late for that, because I..." Carmilla didn´t want to say those last words, they were too soon, too heavey, too compicated and would make her vounerable.

Laura didn´t want to do any of the things Carmilla said, she had no intention of stopping anything, but Carmilla didn´t know that. All Laura wanted to do is see where they stood, see how they felt, how Carmilla felt, and it seemed like right now she just might get her answer.

"Beacuse you what Carm?"

"Beacuse I have feelings for you." Carmillas voice was once again a whisper, and Laura almost smiled as she heard them, but wanted to push Carmilla further, wanting and needing for her to open up more.

"You have feelings for me?" She spoke out the words slowly, pretending like she hadn´t heard her correctly in the first place.

The question was hanging in the air; nothing but the sound of the clock ticking was heard around them as they sat there, motionless, Carmilla finally looking into Lauras honey brown eyes.

Carmilla knew the this question wasn't looking for a simple yes or no answer and she knew deep down what her heart was saying; but doubt and the possibility of letting herself feel again, feel fully was scaring her. Her heart was racing a thousand beats a minute; one beat more and it would either explode or jump out of her chest. She swallowed the fear that was stuck in the middle of her throat and inhaled deeply; visibly relaxing as two simple words left the safety of her lips.

"I do." Honey brown eyes widened in surprise as Carmilla smiled shyly at her, nervous hand running thru her messy hair.

Laura studied her eyes for a moment, wanting to be completely sure in what Carmilla meant.

"When you say feelings, are you implying at the more of a romantic kind of feelings and not the _`I like you, but we are just friends`_ kind of feelings. Not that we're not friends; we obviously are and I want us to stay friends no matter what. But if there is any kind of possibility of us being more then friends, _romanticly_, I would be more then happy to embrace that possibility..." She paused only for a second, realizing she was going on and on with her explanation. "Good God, I am rambling aren't I?" It was Lauras turn to give a shy smile to the other woman and hope she didn't scare her off to much with her rambling.

Something about Lauras rambling made Carmilla relax even more in her own skin; also thanks to the fact that Laura hoped for something more then just friendship, and Carmilla was definitely on board with that. She let go of her fears and doubts completely, wanting to risk it all for this beautiful girl siting in front of her.

Laura saw Carmilla visibly relax and smirk at her, as Laura herself tried to remember how to breath under Carmillas seducitive gaze.

"Definitely the romantic kind." Carmilla inched closer to Laura, her eyes roaming up and down Lauras body, hunger written inside them.

Laura swallowed hard as she felt her own body lean closer to Carmillas, her eyes falling down to those perfect red lips she desperatly wanted to kiss for a very long time.

"Define romantic." Laura saw Carmillas lips curl up in a smile before she closed her eyes and felt her warm breath on her lips.

"More then just friends." Carmillas husky voice whispered againt her lips.

She felt those delicious lips on her own now, so soft and sweet. Neither of them felt more alive before then in this moment as their lips moved in a slow rhythm, Carmillas hands wandering over Lauras neck and into her hair, tangling her fingers into them and pulling Laura closer to herself. Laura reached out with her hands, grabbing onto Carmillas hips and slowly leaning her down on the bed.

Moments pass, and neither of them try to stop the kiss even though they are losing their breaths, lungs painfully aching for air. Carmilla is the first to push Laura by her shoulder, parting their lips and inhaling deeply, like she had spent forever under water with no air.

Laura rests her forehead against Carmillas shoulder, both exhausted from her emotions and the kiss that left her breathless. She wanted more, she needed more. And as far as she saw and felt, Carmilla wanted the same.

"Now what?" Carmillas voice felt like a song to her ears, as her slender fingers moved lazily up and down Lauras arm, that was resting over Carmillas stomach.

"Now we go on a road trip." Laura moved around, kissing Carmillas neck gently, before Carmilla turned her head around, those dark eyes looking into hers with so much softness that Laura felt herself melt under her gaze.

"And after?"

Laura now hoverd above her, smile firlmy on her lips as she leaned down, peppering soft kisses over Carmillas face. When she leaned back up, taking in the beautiful woman underneath her, she knew what she wanted to do after.

"And after...I take you out on a date."

Carmillas eyes glistend with excitement, and Laura saw her pale cheeks blushing as Carmilla pulled Laura by her neck closer to her, kissing her for the second time that day. And they both knew, that was only one of many kisses they will share, in their lifes together.


End file.
